The invention relates generally to insecticides and more particularly to a topical insecticide, such as one suitable to use on house pets such as cats and dogs.
The infestation of animals with fleas is highly undesirable. Accordingly, it has become common to administer both topical and internal insecticides to livestock and pets. Topical applications can be desirable, in that many insecticides are acceptably safe when used topically, but not when used internally.
Various topical insecticides have drawbacks. Some require a large volume to be applied to the animal. This can cause considerable mess and can lead to an unpleasant smell. Also, when the animal is a house pet, there is a further complication in that the insecticide should be safe for human contact. It should also not lead to staining of furniture, carpeting and the like. Finally, even if safe, topical insecticides for house pets should not be irritating or lead to rashes, hair loss or exhibit other unpleasant side effects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved topical insecticide, which overcomes drawbacks of the prior art.